


Healing

by RottenMint



Series: Paternal Instincts [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Discussions of death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I do not know how to tag it y'all, Sort Of, i guess, near death expereinces, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenMint/pseuds/RottenMint
Summary: Keith learns exactly how he was rescued from Lotor. It shakes him to the core.
Series: Paternal Instincts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752961
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> That's right... I'm still here! So, the tags aren't super accurate to what happens in the fic, but I didn't know how else to tag it for the content. Proceed with caution if the discussions of death (kinda) and near death experiences (sorta) might be something harmful to you. Think usual BoM "be ready to die for the mission" type stuff.

The thing is, Keith gets it. He does. Kolivan has told him before, since it's such an important mindset within the Blade of Marmora. He's learned it, been ready to accept it, for when he is finally allowed on missions with the blade. 

But the fact that it came from Voltron, from his team, hurts so much more. 

Keith is laying on his bed. He's not sure how long he's been there, exactly, only that everyone has tried to get him to open the door, to talk to him, and each time he's feigned sleep. Because it's fine. He's fine. 

He's not fine. 

Physically, he's still a bit messed up from Lotor's kidnapping. Nausea and light sensitivity from the concussion still play up despite his Galra healing factor and the few days that have passed. The symptoms are the same as in humans and Galra, but manifest differently over the course of healing in Galra. More spread out over time and overall less intense during flare-ups. Keith is still bruised, though those marks are fading and are more of a lingering hurt behind the skin, not dissimilar from the pain left behind from his and Allura's 'talk'. 

She'd waited a while before bringing it up, which was at least somewhat of a pleasantry. He'd been relaxing in one of the castle's common rooms, tired of spending all his time in his own room and barred from Shiro's with a knowing look from Ulaz during his check-up. Allura came in calmly, quietly, a hard smile plastered on her face. She took a seat next to Keith's outstretched feet, folded her hands in her lap, took a deep breath, and spoke. 

She couldn't even look at him when she told what it was she'd said to Lotor to get him back. 

She's the only one who hasn't tried to speak to him since. It feels reminiscent of the way she acted upon learning Keith had galra heritage. He hopes that this time, when he's ready to forgive her, it won't take them getting stranded in space together with their friends in danger. And yes, Keith does have to hope, since he's never easily forgiven anyone. 

Staring at the ceiling of his bunk, Keith runs the conversation through his head again. How could Allura take such a risk on his life? Does she still harbour anger towards him for being Galra after all, despite the alliance with the Blade of Marmora? What if Lotor hadn't fallen for it? What if he'd evaded the lion's of Voltron yet again, this time with Keith as his prisoner? 

Keith gets it. He does. 

But he doesn't. 

"Keith," it's Thace, come back for round two of speaking to him through the door. That burns too- that everyone in the castle knew for days without saying a word to him, that he was the only one oblivious to what went down during his rescue. They all knew, all knew that he didn't know. Since he got back, all the paladins and the Blade members have been walking on eggshells around him. Keith assumed it was because there was a very, very high chance he would have died regardless of Allura's choices. In reality, they were all pitying him from afar, and the embarrassment of it burns. 

"Keith, I know you're awake. We don't have to talk. You don't have to say anything. Just let me in. Please." 

"I'm fine." Keith hollers back, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"I didn't say you weren't." Thace says. Keith hears the click of his claws against the metal of the door. 

Keith sits up and swings his legs over the edge of his bed, stomping over to it and punching in the code to release the lock. The door flies open and Thace stumbles in, surprised. Keith locks the door again, then returns to laying on the bed, now curled up on his side and facing the wall instead. It feels childish, and it is, but he can't stand the sight of anybody right now. Still, having somebody close to him already feels a bit better, soothes the part of his brain that's been crying for closeness from his pack since he left the common room.

"It's never easy, even when you're prepared for the possibility," Thace sits on the bed, placing a hand on Keith's back. He strokes up and down his spine soothingly. Keith doesn't pull away from the touch, but barks, "you said we didn't have to talk." 

Thace hums, but says nothing else. 

The atmosphere gets tense, more and more until Keith is curling in on himself, shaking with a jumble of emotions he can't put a name to. 

"She was ready to destroy that ship with me on it," Keith snaps, "if Lotor hadn't taken the bait I- would she have really let me die?" His voice stays filled with fury, but wavers with that sadness and fear of being left behind, unwanted, unloved. Did Pidge and Lance and Hunk argue against Allura? Did Coran? The Blade? Did Shiro? 

There's so much Keith doesn't know about the situation. He didn't- couldn't- stick around for Allura's explanation after she admitted what she'd done. 

"I don't know. There's rarely such a straightforward answer, in war," Thace answers, "but I doubt she would've held fast to it. The rest of us certainly wouldn't have." 

"'The rest of us'?" Keith mimes, "how do you know that?" 

"Because I know Kolivan and Ulaz and Antok. And I trust what I've learned of the character of your friends. Your insecurities-" Keith winces, "- are understandable. It will take time for you to learn to let yourself be loved. But whether you can accept it or not, you are loved. By people all over the universe as a defender, by the people on this ship as family. You don't have to forgive Allura now- or ever, if you don't want to. However, I think you should talk to her again. Give her the benefit of the doubt and let her explain. Talk to your friends. Talk to us." 

Keith's breathing hitches on the inhale. Thace doesn't comment, keeping up that steady rhythm of his palm against Keith's spine. 

"There is no rush to healing," Thace says, "talk to Allura when you are ready." Keith rolls over and pulls Thace down into a tight hug. 

"I will," he says thickly, "I will. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end of the series. I tried for a long time (as you can see from the gap between posting this fic and the last) to come up with how I wanted this story line to continue, and what I wanted to happen. However, I knew that my ultimate end goal was to showcase traits I thought Keith might have due to his Galra blood, and also that he deserved to have family and love, and heal from the things he has gone through. I feel that I've displayed the traits I wanted to show and the family building Keith has with his new Galra family. 
> 
> With this fic, I wanted it to kind of encapsulate the overall ending I was aiming for- Keith being loved, accepted, etc. etc. I hope I have done that part, at least, a bit of justice! Thank you to everyone for reading and sticking with this series despite how long it took to complete.


End file.
